


a different kind of love

by taylorstwice



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, Chaesoo fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jisoo is very very verrrrrry oblivious, Kind of coming out, She got her mischievousness from her parents, They betted on her, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Jisoo's not out yet, or is she?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	a different kind of love

**"Chaeyoung, I swear to God! Stop! I don't want to! Stop!"** Jisoo rounds the table while laughing, Chaeyoung on the other side with a sly grin. **"If I catch you, you're mine!"**  
  
 **"No! You know I suck at this!"** They are playing around, like little kids until Jisoo's mom comes around.  
  
 **"Hey kids."** She enters the room with groceries in her hands, and Chaeyoung insists to help her carry it.  
  
 **"Oh Kim Jisoo, when will you learn to be helpful like Chaeyoung?"** Jisoo's mom asks playfully, making Jisoo frown and a blush to form on Chaeyoung's cheeks. **"I-It's nothing, Mrs. Kim."**  
  
 **"Mom what are we having for dinner?"** Jisoo looks through the grocery bags, but her mom swats her hand away and gives her a scolding look.   
  
**"Not like you're gonna help me cook!"** Her mom tells.  
  
 **"Hey mom, remember when I was a kid? I always wanted to be a chef because dad's cooking was the worst and I thought that you and I will be the only members of this family that could cook when you and dad get older."** Mrs. Kim giggles as she recalls the memory.   
  
**"Oh yes, I remember that."**  
  
 **"Where's Mr. Kim by the way?"** Chaeyoung wonders loudly.  
  
 **"He's mowing the front yard. He thought the weeds are overgrowing, but I think he's just overreacting."** Jisoo's mom starts to unpack the dinner she is going to cook, and Chaeyoung joins her side with a smile. **"Let me help you with the cooking, Mrs. Kim."**  
  
 **"No, kids like you and Jisoo should be upstairs in her room and gossiping, not helping me. And stop calling me Mrs. Kim, okay? Call me Auntie. If I hear you again calling me Mrs. Kim, I'll never let you step a foot in my house again, do you hear me?"**  
  
 **"Mom!"** Jisoo calls, a bit mad with the thought of Chaeyoung not having the right to enter or visit their house anymore.  
  
 **"What?"** Chaeyoung and Mrs. Kim laughs. **"I'll keep that in my mind, Auntie."** Mrs. Kim nods approvingly.   
  
**"Now go and don't bother me! Get out of my territory!"** Mrs. Kim jokes, pushing her daughter and her daughter's friend out of her kitchen.   
  
When Mrs. Kim closes the kitchen's door, Jisoo squeals and jumps on Chaeyoung happily. **"She's never told any of my dates that comes around to call her Auntie."** Jisoo informs Chaeyoung, snuggling her face on the crook of Chaeyoung's neck.   
  
**"Well they don't actually know."** Jisoo frowns. Jisoo and Chaeyoung have been dating for the past few months, and she always forget to confess that to her parents. Not entirely forget because she's still afraid of telling her parents that she's bi. That is one of the reasons why her parents doesn't know she and Chaeyoung are dating. There is hesitation, but mostly forgetfulness. Jisoo is such a forgetful person.  
  
 **"I'm sorry."** Jisoo says sadly. She feels guilty for not having the guts to tell her parents and she knows that Chaeyoung has been affected by her hesitation. She climbs off of Chaeyoung but the girl holds her tightly.  
  
 **"Hey."** The brunette looks at her. **"I know you're scared. And that's okay. I'll wait until you have the courage to tell them even if it takes forever. I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready and comfortable with."** Chaeyoung runs her hands through Jisoo's locks and smiles warmly at her girl.   
  
**"I can wait. We have all the time in the world."** Chaeyoung looks around first and then gives Jisoo a kiss on her forehead. Jisoo frowns. **"You know, all of this should be the other way round. I'm older than you."**  
 ****

 **"That doesn't even make any sense to me, Jichu."** Chaeyoung laughs, wrapping her arms around Jisoo. **"At least I'm still tall---"**  
  
 **"Don't you complete that!"** Jisoo says, pouting. She shakes her head, changing her pout into a smile.  
  
 **"How about we go upstairs?"** Jisoo suggests but then she blushes when she sees the smirk on Chaeyoung's face. **"Not like that! Chaeyoung, get your mind out of the gutter!"**  
  
 **"What?! I didn't say anything!"** Chaeyoung laughs when Jisoo punches her lightly on the arm.  
  
 **"Your face said everything that didn't came out of your mouth!"** Jisoo says, pulling Chaeyoung up the stairs and to her room.  
  
 **"Awww, you know me so well."** Chaeyoung sweetly says to Jisoo and gives her a peck when they are finally secured inside Jisoo's room.   
  
**"Wanna binge-watch Rose and Rosie's videos?"** Chaeyoung lights up and nods her head happily, Rose and Rosie being her favorite youtubers.  
  
Together, the two lounges on the bed, Jisoo sitting and resting her back against the headboard while Chaeyoung eases herself between Jisoo's outstretched leg, her back pressed on Jisoo's front. With the laptop on Chaeyoung's lap and Jisoo's arms tightly around Chaeyoung's tall frame, the two girls watched and laughed, not until Jisoo becomes bored and slips her hand in Chaeyoung's shirt.   
  
**"What are you doing?"** Chaeyoung giggles, Jisoo's touches are tickling her. Jisoo replies by pressing kisses on Chaeyoung's cheeks and groping Chaeyoung's chest over her bra. Chaeyoung can't help but moan but she gives her girlfriend a warning with full of stutters. **"J—Ji, your M-mom c-could barge i-in h-here an-anytime."**  
  
 **"It's okay."** Jisoo whispers, nipping Chaeyoung's ear that elicits a moan from the younger girl. **"Oh let's see if y-you can say t-that when s-she bursts in t-the room."** Chaeyoung jokes. Jisoo pouts and mumbles a cute okay then stops kissing Chaeyoung's cheeks, resting her chin on Chaeyoung's shoulder, putting her attention on the laptop again.  
  
 **"Unnie, are you mad?"** Chaeyoung asks carefully, putting the laptop down on the bed and turning around to grasp her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands and peck her on the lips. **"Nope."** Jisoo answers.  
 ****

 **"Look, if you really wanna do it, I'm down for it. It's just the door isn't locked. I don't want your mom or dad walking in on us naked and doing things beyond their imagination."** Jisoo smiles at Chaeyoung's cuteness. Chaeyoung continues. **"I mean, I think your mom assumed that we're only going to gossip about cute guys when she told us to stay in your room."**  
 ****

 **"Don't worry Chaeng, I'm not mad. And hey, my room isn't soundproof like yours so if we truly did make love, I'm sure my mom would worry when she hears you screaming like someone's killing you."** Chaeyoung rests her forehead on Jisoo's shoulder as the older girl laughs. Chaeyoung is quite the screamer between them. And we're not talking about horror movies.  
  
 **"So can we continue on our Rose and Rosie marathon?"** Chaeyoung asks again happily.   
  
**"Sure babe."** Jisoo presses a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and turns her around, Chaeyoung picking up the laptop and placing it on her laptop, playing the video again.

* * *

A knock comes from the door and Mrs. Kim's head pops up from the small space. **"Jisoo? Chaeyoung?"** She looks through the dark room and sees the two girls sleeping, Jisoo resting her head on the pillow while Chaeyoung is settled between her daughter's legs. She smiles, quite accustomed of seeing her daughter in a very compromising position with her friend and if you ask her, she's not fazed about it and neither is her husband.  
  
She walks up to the two and wakes her daughter up quietly, not wanting to wake Chaeyoung. Jisoo opens her eyes and sees her mother, about to panic but then she notices the calm expression on her mom's face. **"Uh, hey mom."**  
  
Mrs. Kim smiles at her daughter, and now that she is up close, she sees a bit smudged purple lipstick on her daughter's lips. **"Take your time and wake Chaeyoung up, but not too much. Dinner is ready."** She says with a calm and inviting voice.  
  
 **"Okay mom."** Jisoo sounds nervous but she hopes her mom didn't pick on her tone.   
  
Mrs. Kim steps out of her daughter's room and mumbles a happy yes, skipping down the stairs to find her husband. She sees him setting the table and with a triumphant smile, she lends out her hand. **"You owe me 100 bucks."**

* * *

 **"Chaeyoung? Chaeee."** Jisoo whispers against Chaeyoung's ear, resulting her girlfriend cracking a small smile. **"Hey, Mom said I should wake you up, dinner's ready."** Chaeyoung bolts upright, her hands finding her forehead quickly, her face contorts into worry. **"Hey, what's wrong Chaeng?"** Jisoo asks.  
  
Chaeyoung looks at her. **"We should've woken up earlier. I planned to help your mother fix dinner."** Jisoo smiles at her girlfriend's antics and presses a quick peck on Chaeyoung's cheeks. **"I'm sure they're fine, Chae. Now let's go and see what she cooked because I'm starving!"**  
  
The two fixes themselves with the help of each other, then rushes down the stairs not before stealing quick kisses on each other's cheeks. They enter the kitchen to see Mr. Kim, Jisoo's father, twirling his fork and Mrs. Kim pouring herself a glass of water. **"Oh, you're finally ready! Take your seat and let's eat!"** Jisoo takes her rightful seat which is on her father's right side while Chaeyoung sits beside her mother after Mrs. Kim persuades Jisoo to let Chaeyoung sit beside her, telling them that she's going to whisper some things about Jisoo to Chaeyoung, more like memories that Jisoo has when she was younger.  
  
Good conversation flutters around the room while they eat what Mrs. Kim cooked, Chaeyoung complimenting her after every two minutes, but then somehow through dinner, Mrs. Kim manages to knock over her own glass of water that immediately drips on the floor. She tells Jisoo to get the mop in the closet down the hallway, and Jisoo begrudgingly stands up and takes it.  
  
What the two teenagers doesn't know, is that Mr. and Mrs. Kim waits to hear the click of the closet door and when they hear it, they laugh. Chaeyoung looks at the couple weirdly before Mrs. Kim answers her nonexistent question. **"** **Jisoo always forgets that the doorknob of the closet is broken and now she's locked in there."**  
  
The three of them hears a loud crap, then loud banging erupts from the end of the hallway. **"I'm locked here! Mom! Dad! Chaeyoung! A little help please!"**  
  
Mr. Kim gets up and Mrs. Kim does too, gesturing Chaeyoung to follow them. They stop in front of the closet door and when Chaeyoung acts to turn the doorknob, Mrs. Kim shakes her head no. Chaeyoung steps back, still confused with what is happening.  
  
Mr. Kim knocks on the door and waits for Jisoo to answer. **"You're not going to ask me if I want to build a snowman, are you?"** Jisoo asks. **"Because it's like April."**  
  
 **"Are you coming out of the closet now?"** Mrs. and Mr. Kim ask.

 **"What?!"** Jisoo replies, quite annoyed that her parents aren't opening the door. **"Are you coming out of the closet now, sweetie?"** Mrs. Kim asks with a very accepting voice.  
  
Chaeyoung picks up and she tears up. **"Uh, yes? I think?"**  
  
She shares a look with her girlfriend's parents and the older couple nods. Chaeyoung hugs Mr. Kim as Mrs. Kim opens the door. Jisoo steps out, both annoyed and confused on what is happening. She frowns when she sees her girlfriend hugging her dad.  
  
 **"Uh, what's happening?"** Jisoo asks.  
  
Chaeyoung, Mrs. Kim and Mr. Kim laughs. Mrs. Kim hugs her daughter. **"I love you soooo much, Jisoo."**  
  
 **"I love you too mom, but really, I'm not on the same page as you."**


End file.
